Something New
by Ghostly Encounters
Summary: This is set after Daniel asks Betty to dinner. A Detty love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first Ugly Betty fanfiction and first Detty! I told myself I wasn't going to watch the show, but my friend talked me into giving it a chance. I fell in love and was mad that they didn't at least showed the date. So this is where my fic is starting! I just hope that you all love this and please review, just to let me know if I'm doing things right, getting people right or you are just loving or hating it. Thank you :)

* * *

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you _

_Lost In Paradise- Evanescence (Off their self-titled Album)_

Striking, blue eyes looked around the restaurant as his heart thudded in his chest. He felt like there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, but he shouldn't have. Daniel Meade didn't get like this, unless it was over one person and that person stood by the table with a shy smile. Her sleek, black hair straight with a slight wave, and her dress hugging her Latina curves. Something that he had been noticing, even when she wore the clothes that hid that.

"Betty, you made it," he stood, almost knocking his knees into the top of the table in his rush to pull out her chair for her.

"Hey, Daniel," she said, the smile never leaving her lips as she took the seat, "thank you."

"No problem, Betty," Daniel said as he returned to his place.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and was beating himself up, because he had almost let her go and that made him feel sick. He could feel his stomach tightening as if he needed to heave. He knew that he was going to be okay, though, because he planned on making things right with her.

"So how are things at Dunn?"

"It's amazing. I mean we've all been working hard to get this Magazine launched. I never knew how hard it was to even start a new magazine. There is so much pressure on you and the stress," she spoke, the enthusiasm flowing out of her body in waves.

He couldn't help but smile as she rambled on about everything that she has been doing, her mouth moving a mile a minute and there was the passion there; the passion she had been missing at Mode. He loved seeing her like this and he couldn't help that he felt something for her, the reason he had come to London. His mother was right, he loved her and yet he was afraid to ruin their friendship. Everyone was always telling him that they were both blind, this was after he let her go without a goodbye. He knew he had to make up for that and to show her just how much she means to him.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah I am. It's just great to see your enthusiasm and seeing you so happy. I see that London has treated you well. You've already changed in so many ways."

"Daniel, you've only been here what, a few days?" She asked him, the blush covering her cheeks making Daniel chuckle at her.

"I know, but I can tell. You're just...I really don't know how to explain it, Betty," he said as he handed his menu to the waiter, Betty doing the same as he did.

"Your food should be done in a few minutes," the waiter gave them a curt nod and went to his other tables, but both Betty and Daniel were lost in conversation.

Betty rested her chin as Daniel told her what he wanted to do, how he wanted to actually work without his family name behind him. This was something that she could admire about him, he completely gave up his life to follow her. Of course, she couldn't believe it was because he loved her. They were friends, best friends at that. Besides he was handsome and could have any girl that he wanted, in fact he did at one point. Many of the women in the restaurant were looking at him, giving him appreciative glances and she felt a surge of jealousy. She had felt that before, when he was with Trista but she would never admit it. Of course she couldn't think that he liked her too.

"So I was thinking about looking for jobs in either advertising or an editor, but I know that I will have to probably start as an assistant for that."

"Well I know you can do anything you put your mind to, Daniel. You're a smart guy! I did question that thought when you were with Trista," she picked on him as the waiter came back with their food.

The dinner was filled with conversation between the two of them, never a dull moment or lagging conversation. The only time they really didn't say anything is when they were chewing on their food or taking a sip of their red wine. She could feel the envious glare of the other woman but she ignored them as she laughed at something Daniel told her about DJ and Alexis.

"I do miss your family. Especially your mom, she took me under her wing and I could never thank her for that. She was like a second mom to me. I remember when we had to dress her up like she was from Queens, just so she wold be able to see you and Alexis."

Betty smiled as she looked to him, "You're lucky to have her."

"I know I am and you know what, Betty? She thinks of you as a daughter," he spoke as his hand reached across the table and took hers into it.

He couldn't help but think about how small it was compared to his, but also how they fit together as if they were two puzzle pieces, both interlocking into place. The fact that Betty didn't pull away also surprised him and made him wonder if she had feelings for him, like he did for her. His thumb began to move back and forth over the back of her hand, the skin smooth and soft. He had captured her eyes with his and neither of them said anything, it was as if they were suspended in time. Everything seemed to freeze and the noise around them became background noise.

Betty could feel her heart speed up in her chest as she sat there looking at him, the butterflies beating around in her stomach. Their wings causing the flutter, there was no doubt a spark there but did either of them feel it? Were either of them willing to admit their feelings for one another. This was uncharted territory for them both, and it could mean so many things for them. They would be stepping over the border of friendship and into a place where they could lose that special bond or gain a new one. Each of them couldn't help but think what if it doesn't work out? The what if's fluttering around their heads but they pushed them to the back.

One thought that were persistent in their minds was that they were going to take this and run with it. See how far they would go, of course Daniel was thinking he wanted to take things slow. Of course he had known her for four years, but that was on a friendship level. This level was so much more deeper and delicate, a relationship needs time to grow and flourish. Neither of them were willing to rush into anything, because these feelings were so new and they were scared.

Slowly, Daniel brought Betty's hand to his lips and gave it a little kiss. This was to let her know that he was willing to do things are her own speed, that he was willing to be with her. He was hoping that she picked up on that, because he knows that life is short, he figured that with Molly. So, he didn't want to waste another minute, yet he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with the relationship and the speed that it goes.

This was both exciting and scary and he couldn't help but wonder if he was reading her signals right. His thoughts were answered when she gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, her eyes giving him the answer that he wanted.

She was willing to try this, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank TMadison and tammathah for reviewing my story. Also I suggest you check out TMadison's stories! I think they are great and they are Detty (I'm addicted)! Also this will be the last update for a week, because I'll be going camping with my family, but I shall try to plan out future chapters and to see where I go with this :)! It made me happy that I got two reviews, but please can I get more? I want to know how you feel about this! Last chapter was short so I'm going to try to make this one longer :)!

* * *

Daniel looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tie, a permanent smile on his face as he remembered last night. Both him and Betty continued to talk into the night. They had vacated the restaurant as they had a little spat about who would pay the bill. Betty wanted to pay because she felt like she owed him, for everything that he had done for her. Daniel wanted to pay because he was the guy, and, in his mind, this was a date. He knew that Betty felt the same way, because they agreed to try and have a relationship. This was fast, he didn't expect it to be going so well. He thought that he would have to work her into the relationship, by dinging her. Of course she told him that they had spent four years together at Mode and also admitted that he had feelings.

His fingers shook as he got happier, it flowing through him as he finishes getting ready. He smoothed his hand over his tie and gave his jacket a little tug, straightening it out a bit. He wanted to look good for this job interview that he had. He was meeting with a jewelery company, he was going to work as their advertiser. It was something he really hadn't done before, plus this was his fresh start. He wanted to do something that made him happy and something he can put his own name on. Maybe he could work his way up and one day be at the top.

His cellphone pinged with a new instant message on KIK messaging. Right on time, he thought as he looked to the message.

**Betty Suarez: **Good luck today, Daniel. I have faith in you :)

He smiled as his fingers began to glide over the touch keyboard on the phone. The phone that took him forever to figure out. New technology would be the death of him, they were always coming out with something new. He wished that things would just stay the same, he really didn't like getting used to a new phone or gadget, only to have it be out of date.

**Daniel Meade: **Thank you, Ms. Suarez. We still on for lunch?

He looked into the mirror one last time s his thumb hit the send button. Finally he picked up his resume, though it didn't have much work experience. He didn't do much since he had went to Harvard. Daniel would admit that he acted like a spoiled child; he regretted that now. No matter how much he wanted to forget it, it was his past and it was always going to be there.

The train of thought had him spiraling downward, thinking about how Betty should be with someone else. He also thought that she deserved better than him. He pushed those thoughts away and walked out the door, his phone giving off another ping.

**Betty Suarez: ** Of course, Daniel. I have to go, we're getting busy and I need to pitch some ideas to Mr. Dunne.

**Daniel Meade: ** Okay, Betty. I'll meet you on the stairs where we ran into each other.

He pocketed his phone and got into the cab, that he had called for. He was nervous, anyone could see that. He had every right to be; this being his first job interview on his own without help. He hoped that it went well and that he found a job, but he also knows that not everyone got the first job they had ever tried for.

The car pulled up and he paid the driver, knowing that once he was out of the interview he could just go to the store or a restaurant to get some food to bring to their spot. He had dubbed it that because he felt as if it was where he got his start of something new. He would just have to let Betty know. He smiled at the thought of the Latina with a fiery temper, when she needed to be. Daniel knew he was a lucky man and he knew that thoughts of her would help him through this interview.

Daniel stepped out of the office and wiped his forehead, the guy had been tough and Daniel honestly had no idea of how he did. He felt like an idiot with some of the answers he gave, and he could tell the interviewer was amused. He had loosened his tie as he walked out of the building and he was trying not to be disappointed. He would just have to go to the other interview he had lined up with another place. He kept telling himself that he will get a job. He didn't want to have to go crawling back with having to use his name to get him anywhere.

His mind currently switched to what he wanted to get for him and Betty to enjoy. He still had a few minutes to spare before he had to get to the stairs and he was rushing. He found a restaurant that Betty had told him that she had wanted to try and ordered one of everything off the menu; he figured that it couldn't hurt. The rest they could take home or give to someone who really needs it. That thought made him stop for a second, he was actually thinking about others. This was Betty's doing, he knew that. He smiled as he whistled, his legs carrying him to where they first met, sitting down in the throng of people, glancing at his watch.

He was beginning to think she wasn't going to make it. His mood began to go down, but he spotted her maroon jacket as she hurried to their spot. The smile on his face reappeared instantly as he stood up.

"Betty! I didn't think you were going to make it!"

"I'm sorry, the meeting with Mr. Dunne ran late and he offered to pay for my lunch. I told him I didn't need it because I was meeting my boyfriend," she blushed as a wide smile covered her face. Her teeth bright in the London sun.

"It's okay," he smiled and pretended to pull out a chair for her, "Here you go m'lady"

She laughed and took a seat, "Why thank you, sir."

He chuckled at the amusement on her face as he took his own seat and set the bags between them.

"Geeze, Daniel! How much did you order?" She asked him, staring wide eyed at the bags.

"Well you know that restaurant that you liked? Well I ordered one of everything. We could each try them," he gave her his dazzling smile, the Meade charm shining through.

"What about the leftovers?" She asked as he took out one of the white cartons and two forks, handing one of them to her.

"We could always divide them and bring them home or feed some people that don't have nice meals?"

Betty looked to him with a grin, "Daniel Meade! This is new for you!"

He grinned sheepishly as he mumbled an I know. Betty opened the container and looked at the food.

"Ooo it's pasta! I love pasta!"

Daniel chuckled as he began to eat with her, once again both of them jumping into a comfortable talking rhythm. He couldn't help but wonder, was this how it's always going to be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Again I would love to thank TMadison, tammathah, and Betty the Bonita. I wrote this chapter when I was up camping and I was quite hopped up on coffee and just feeling good. I know this one maybe shorter than the others, but I don't plan anything out. I don't stick to plots and I just love to see what my brain can come up with. I do thank all of you that are following my story and reviewing it. Remember, reviews help me write ^_^!

* * *

Chapter 3

Betty walked into the door with the proofs in her hands, her eyes fixed on them as she tried to imagine each on the cover. All of them were fantastic and she knew that she had to choose, but it was going to be difficult.

"Ms. Suarez," her assistant called to her.

Betty looked up and seen her holding a bouquet of flowers, some having fake butterflies, of all kinds, sitting on them. The flowers were bright and she could smell their scent.

"Who are they from?" She asked as she moved the prints to under her arms grabbing the vase in her now empty hands.

"I don't know, but there is a sealed envelope with them.

She gave her assistant a smile as she thanked her, heading to her office. The vase rested on the edge of the desk, the card resting in her hands and the proofs, now in their folder, sitting on the desk. She began to gently slide her finger along the seal, the sound of it being pulled from the paper filling the room.

Betty,

I'm so proud of you. You were always great at what you do and I can't stop saying how proud that I am. I miss you and seeing you around, Meade just isn't the same.

Are you sure you want to be in London? I have a feeling that there is something more to Dunne's offer. I'm sure you are rolling your eyes as you are reading this. I know you. I guess I could be wrong and you are like a daughter to me. I just hope that Daniel is treating you right (if you both finally admitted your feelings to one another.) I hope to God that you both did.

Give my best to Daniel, please.

Love,  
Claire

Betty looked to the letter having laughed at the rolling eyes part. Claire knew her well and, now, she was wiping at the tears that were threatening to fall. She never knew just how much Claire thought if her. One thing, though, she wondered what Claire meant about Dunne.

Betty shook her head and logged onto the computer and into her email, typing out a reply to Claire.

Claire,

Thank you so much for the flowers. I love the touch with the butterflies. Yes, Daniel and I have slowly shifting to a relationship. I recently just got back from lunch with him. We have been having lunch everyday this week. You raised a fine son, he just needed to find his way. I never thought that we would even be considered friends, much less dating. You seen it though and you were the one that was pushing us. It took us a while.

What did you mean by what you said about Dunne? I know your feelings Claire, and they are usually right. I just hope you aren't right about this one.

Love,  
Betty

Betty pressed send after checking for errors. She opened the manila folder and began to get back to work, immersing herself into it so that she wouldn't think about what Claire brought up. She was so lost in her work that she didn't even know that eight hours went by and now it was nine at night. A knock on the door was what brought her back into reality, Maddie sticking her head into the room.

"I was just going to let you know that I am going home."

"Okay, Maddie," she gave her a smile. "I'll just be a few minutes. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you, Ms. Suarez."

Betty gave her another smile and finished the note she was making on a sticky note. She pulled it from the pad and stuck it to the last picture. Her body leaned back as she gave a satisfied smile. It was finally coming together, and she even forgot what Claire had brought up. Her eyes were tired, one hand removing her glasses and then rubbing her eyes. She felt like she was tired, though she had had enough sleep. Maybe all of this work was getting to her.

Daniel poked his head in, "Knew you would still be here."

She jumped abd clutched a hand over her chest, "Daniel! Give me a heart attack why don't you."

He let out a small chuckle and sat in an empty chair, in front of the desk.

"Sorry, I went to where you were staying and to weren't there," he told her. His eyes landing in the arrangement, "Where'd you get these?"

There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, glaring at the flowers. Betty let out a chuckle before she replied to him.

"They were from your mom. Oh! She also told me to give you her best," she chuckled more as Daniel looked sheepish as he visibly relaxed.

"Get a lot of work done?" He asked her and she knew that he was trying to change the subject.

"I did, actually!" Betty pushed the folder to him, knowing that he would be honest to her, and that is why she was glad he was here. Well, it was that and she really felt like they were going somewhere.

He took a look at it, making some notes with a pen he had found. She watched him, crossing one leg over the other under her desk. She would admit that she was getting a bit antsy and wanted to see what he was making notes about. Daniel smirked to himself as he pretended to make a lot of notes when, in all reality, she had did an amazing job. She was so meticulous with the work; having only a few things here and there.

He finally put the pen down just as Betty was about to bite her nails off, a grin crawling on his face. Hedge was gorgeous and he can't believe that he almost let her go. How stupid could he have been? The question had plagued him for a while now, but he never had an answer for it either.

Betty looked to the papers and chewed on her bottom lip, a habit that she had picked up when she was in deep concentration.

"You think this one would be better here?" she asked as she pointed to the correction he had made.

"Yeah..I think it fits the theme better and it will be easy to resize. It won't be grainy or blurry. If you had changed the resolution in the other one, the pixilation would be off."

She looked down at it as Daniel explained his reasoning. She didn't know why she didn't catch it herself; she had a keen eye for it.

"I can actually see what you mean...maybe I should talk to Dunne. I could use your help on this project," she spoke, those words hard for her to speak because of her pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank Betty the Bonita and Tmadison for their reviews on the last chapter. You two made me smile. You two are the reason that I'm even writing this update. I know I've made you all wait this long and I don't kno how good or long this one will be, but here goes :)!

* * *

Chapter 4

Betty woke up and rubbed the crick in her neck, an arm was flung haphazardly over her waist, and she started to freak. That was until she looked to see that it was Daniel's arm; both of them must have fallen asleep as they were working. She watched him sleep for a little bit, his handsome face peaceful in sleep. He looked so much younger, too and she could see that he wasn't so worried. Of course, both of them had to much champagne last night and he began to break down and tell her about how he feels that he doesn't deserve her. She deserved better than him and it broke her heart, yes he used to be a playboy but he changed. Everyone could see the change in him and it made her happy that she was the one that helped him. Personally she was glad that she could influence someone and wondered if she could use that as an article.

"You're amazing," she whispered as she ran her finger down his cheeks and across his jawline, hoping that she doesn't wake him.

Slowly she began to get up and remove his arm gently, her head was slightly pounding and she felt like the room was spinning, maybe she shouldn't have drank on an empty stomach. That was the thought that went through her mind as her eyes landed on the bottles and the papers spread all over. Her eyes went wide, though, as she seen that they basically had everything set weeks before the deadline; did they really do that much work in so little time? She could hardly remember, but she did have to say how well it came together and fit. Betty had to admit that her and Daniel were a good team and she was slightly proud of herself for asking him to help. It took all that she had in her to even do it, but she had finally did. To be honest, she didn't think she could have done this much work in the small amount of time. She wondered if she was even cut out for this kind of job at all, it was her dream to own her own magazine, but this was a lot of work.

She felt vulnerable right now and she felt like she was going to fail, a weak moment. A moment that she was used to having when no one was around, she had learned to hide it from everyone.

Her own thoughts consumed her and the only thing that brought her out of that was Daniel's arms wrapping around her and the slight peck on her shoulder, where his chin now rested.

"You okay, baby?"

She flushed as he called her that, not used to it, "I'm fine. I'm just looking over everything that we had gone through. Can you believe just how much we got done?"

"I know it is shocking," he chuckled softly as he looked to the work, "but we were always good together. We got so much done, and, if we're speaking honestly, I wouldn't have been able to do all that I have done without you."

Betty turned her head as he moved his, their lips meeting in a small, innocent peck. The kiss still igniting sparks within her, just like each and every one they had shared.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I really needed to hear that. Sometimes I forget just how strong willed that I am."

Daniel moved to pick up her office phone and order some breakfast and pain killers, his head hurting too. Of course, the roar in his head was dull anyway but he knew that Betty was suffering.

"Well there is no need for you to forget, because of all the things you have done. You've helped me out of jams more than I can count on one hand. You also are heading your own magazine here, and had so much work done. It was all about bringing it together and switching up some things. You don't really give yourself that much credit, do you?"

She looked to him and bit on her bottom lip, shaking her head as she agreed that she didn't give herself enough credit. Betty was used to others taking the credit for the work she had done, and Daniel only did at her insistence. Of course, he wanted her to take her own credit but she had wanted to build him up and not take other's crap. She gave Daniel a smile as she began to slip the papers into their places in the book, wanting to see how it would look.

"I don't, and I know that I should. I guess I do let people walk all over me, but that is what makes me a stubborn person because I just want what is best for everyone. I know at Mode that I let a lot of people take my credit and I did some things that I would have never done. At one point it was all too much for me and I didn't want to go back, but somehow it was always you that brought me back. The fact that you were here with me, the fact that you seemed to always be cheering me on. That is when I became aggressive with some things. I don't even know if that is the right word."

As she spoke, Daniel leaned against her desk and really listened to her rattle on, something that she was very good at and something he loved about her. She wasn't full of herself, but when she was about herself she could go on, but make it as if she wasn't talking about herself'; if that made any sense. A knock at the door made them both jump as he went to get it, seeing that it was their breakfast. The food smelled amazing and made Betty's mouth water and her stomach growl, though it was a bit uneasy. She hoped that she was able to keep it down.

Daniel sat next to the now clean table and pulled out their breakfast.

"I got a bagel because I know that bread soaks up all the alcohol and you are less likely to throw up. Also medicine helps," he picked up a white bag that he must have paid extra for the guy to pick up, shaking it and was rewarded with pills hitting the side of the bottle.

"You thought of everything haven't you?"

"Well...I kind of know from experience what it is like to drink and have a hang over. I know you're a lush when it comes to drinking also," he teased, with a boyish grin, making his blue eyes light up with laughter.

"Oh you think you're funny, Mr. Meade?" She looked to him as she took a bite of one of the bagels, her stomach wanting to rebel, but she swallowed the bite.

"I could be a regular comedian, yes I am pretty funny," Daniel carried on as he proued out four pills, two for her and two for him.

She laughed, "I'd pay to see that."

He shook his head and handed her hers, cracking open a bottle of water, taking a sip off of it to take his pills and then handing it over to her.

"Thank you," she told him taking the pills and then downing the water.

As the day wore on, her headache began to fade and her stomach no longer wanted to rebel. She had talked to Mr. Dunne, asking if Daniel would be able to help her, because she still needed that little bit of help.

"I don't know, Miss Suarez. Are you sure you'll be able to focus while he is around?" Mr. Dunne asked, being serious about it, not liking it one bit that Daniel was even here.

Betty could see that he wasn't happy about this, but he gave in. She didn't know what he was thinking but she knew that she felt uneasy with the smirk that had slid across his face. Let the games begin, he thought to himself with his fingers tented in front of him, his elbows resting on the desk.

**Please review? What did you think about that? Yes I know, he is probably a nice man but you know what? I just wanted to make him evil! What do you think his plans are for Daniel and Betty?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it has been a while since I've written anything and I really don't have an excuse, sometimes I feel like writing and sometimes I have so much going on. I'm trying to get healthy and to lose weight so I'm exercising and always on Skype with one of my friends. Right now I have some time to update and I want to thank those that are still commenting on it, your comments make me smile.

This one is also longer than the others that I have written and tell me what you think :)!

Also, September I'm going to be going back to school. On the fifth, it'll only be two classes and for two days a week. So, I will be busy with homework and everything else. I'm also trying to find a job too. So so much is going on.

* * *

"Did you see the way he was smiling?" Daniel asked Betty over lunch as they were putting the final touches on the launch book and launch magazine presentation. Chopsticks held between his fingers as he chews the bite of chicken fried rice with shrimp.

Betty nodded, always was raised not to talk with her mouth full, swallowing the bite before she began to talk.

"Yeah I did and it made me uncomfortable. It makes me think that your mom is right about something going on. There is something fishy about Mr. Dunne."

"My mom said that there is something going on?" Daniel asked as he took a sip of his red wine, the bottle sitting in a bucket of ice between them.

Betty nodded sheepishly, because she had meant to tell him but forgot it when they got busy and she had started to freak. It was pushed to the back of her mind as the magazine took over and the rush to finish it proceeded that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, he wasn't mad but he would have loved to know what his mom thought about Dunne, because usually she was right about people.

"She just thought that it was weird that he had offered me the job here so quickly, it came out of the blue. I didn't think anything about it because he's been nice to me and he's been helping me along the way. I just thought maybe somebody had finally seen my talent."

Daniel slid his hand across the table and took hers in his and gave it a squeeze, "Betty you know everyone has seen your potential and all that you could do. Even I did, why do you think that I had your release forms burned. Of course I wanted you to stay with me but I didn't want you far away either. I offered you those promotions, because I know your talent and what you want to do. Of course it was also for selfish reasons, but I've learned that I had to let you go. Don't think we're all blind to your talents because we're not."

Betty looked to Daniel shocked at his confession, because she really had thought he didn't see all that she could do. She thought he only had seen her as his assistant and best friend and that was how it was always going to stay. In fact, she never thought Daniel had loved her and always thought he was just trying to protect her, that is why it was such a shock to see him in London and how he practically gave everything up for her; a fact that she still felt guilty about. She felt as if it were her fault and it always plagued her mind and made her want to go back. She didn't want Daniel to lose everything, but he kept telling her that he wanted to do this. The only thing that Betty could do is trust him and let him do things his own way, she knew that Daniel could do it. That still didn't stop the guilt that would consume her.

After their dinner, both went their separate ways, to their own homes no matter the pull that they feel towards each other. Both of them had agreed to take it slow and that is what they were going to do, they wanted to build up their relationship; which was something new for Daniel. He was used to getting things that he wanted, especially Molly. Of course he quit his ways of being a player and he is a better man, but he was still used to getting things. He wasn't spoiled, not as much as he was when Betty first met him. He had grown, yet she was still scared that he could back at anytime.

Those were the thoughts as she sat on the couch, eating a frozen meal. It was a Healthy Choice meal and it wasn't all that bad, but she hated how small it was. She wished that she could go back to the way she ate before, but nothing could ever measure up to her father's food. It was all she could think about, that and restaurant food. Of course she was eating another meal but she was hungry and she couldn't sleep, food was her comfort. She didn't think it would hurt since it was healthier anyway.

One of her favorite movies was playing on the tv and she curled up with her phone on the coffee table, a small smile on her face; this one bit of relaxation making her happy. She hadn't been able to relax since she got to London, not even before she went to sleep. She was always working then, but with Daniel here things are way ahead of schedule and she found she had more time to do things at night.

Right now that consisted in watching tv and dozing off, until she heard her phone vibrate on the table. She groaned and picked up the phone and flipped the top screen open, revealing that she had a text from Amanda. She cursed the girl in her head, because apparently her blond, friend didn't grasp the idea of different time zones.

**Mandy:**

_Heyyyy, B...do you think you could send me back that one shirt I let you borrow?_

Betty rolled her eyes, wondering what shirt her friend is talking about; she didn't even remember ever borrowing a shirt. The only time she did was when she let Amanda make her over, and then, only then, she used a shirt from her fat days.

**Me**:

_Amanda, do you know what time it is here? You woke me up. I don't have your top...are you drunk?_

Betty sent that, thinking that it didn't hurt to ask because she wouldn't put it past her friend. Once Amanda sent her a picture of her with her top raised, Marc had probably took the picture, the caption was, 'Does this look familiar?' She knew that they were teasing her about the time that she had flashed her ex, Gio.

**Mandy:**

_Are you sure? I could have sworn that you had borrowed it from me..._

Betty read the text but her eyes were getting heavy, she couldn't hold them open anymore and she let sleep over take her, her body exhausted and her mind just wants to shut down. Her body sinking into sleep and a dream that would scare her to the core and make her rethink a lot of things that happened.

_She was running through Dunne and an evil laugh followed her, her heart racing. Mr. Dunne stood behind her with a huge smirk on his face._

"_You know you were just a pawn in my game. You and Daniel, well I didn't expect to have Daniel but he was just an added bonus. Now Meade publications will crumble and Dunne Publishing will be the largest publisher. Our newest American office opening in the Meade building. Your poor, poor boyfriend will have nothing. Everything will be pulled out from under him."_

_Mr. Dunne let out a menacing laugh as he turned into a snake, his eyes turning into slits and his tongue beginning to fork as he slithers towards her, his fangs bared and ready to bite, ready to sink into her neck. That is when Daniel jumped in front of her, fangs sinking into his neck._

_Betty let out a scream and tried to claw at the snakes face, Dunne's laugh echoing around them on the wind, thunder and lightening crashing, as Daniel falls to the ground. The heavy rain began to fall from the sky as Betty rushed to his side; them being the only two there now._

"_Daniel please don't leave me," she sobbed, her shoulders shaking with each deep breath that she is taking. "I love you, please!"_

"_I..." he paused taking a pained breath as the venom sank into his body, "Love you, too." He finished before his head turned to the side and he took his last breath. _

"NO!" She screamed as she sat up in bed, the couch soaked in her sweat and tears, her face looking like a mess because her make up was running and someone was knocking on her door.

Her heart was beating fast and it felt like someone was pounding on drums, the knocking getting even more frantic, the other person becoming impatient or must have heard her scream. Either one, Betty had a feeling that this dream was a premonition about something, but she doesn't know what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Okay so I have more people to thank for the reviews; Dettyislove, Betty the Bonita, theroadtohomeliesbetweengigs , TMadison, Agentcaroline. You have all made me so happy with reviewing my story that drives me to write, but I've been pretty busy, but don't worry, I haven't forgot about any of you and that is why I'm trying to update right now :)! My longest Chapter to date 1,809 words, almost 2,000! Next chapter I might just break it, we never know!

Oh I do want to warn you, the reason I put this as M is I can get pretty graphic be it gore or sex. I'm good at getting garphic with sex if I am in the zone. If you don't like it, let me know in a comment and I will try and do a PG-13 content for all of you ^_^, that is how much I really want to cater to all of you. I care about you all 3

* * *

Betty sat craddling a mug of hot tea between her hands as Daniel sits in front of her, their knees touching with how close they are; the look of concern on his face. She had agreed to tell him about her dream, but right now she was just staring at the liquid in her favorite cup. Daniel knew that she needed to gather herself before she talked, but he wondered what is up and he was getting quite impatient; a trait that she knew all too well that he has. He couldn't help it most the time, especially when it comes to her.

She looked to him and he could still see the fear in her eyes and her mouth opened, the words falling out of them as fast as lightening and he was having a hard time keeping up, his hand resting on her wrist.

"Betty, please...slow down."

Betty flushed and whispered that she was sorry and began to explain the dream slower, well aware that Daniel didn't take his hand from her wrist, a feeling of comfort washing over her as she felt better. She was glad that it was him that came to the door, she having forgot something and he had came to return it. She knew it was just an excuse to come over and he knew that she knew that, but then he had heard the blood curdling scream.

"It was just a dream, baby," he told her moving his chair so that it was sitting next to hers, pulling the shaken girl into them.

"I know but it seemed so real and you were dying and I couldn't do anything. I think it has to do with the fact that your mom knows something is fishy with Dunne. I have a little inkling too as the job offer was just too good to be true. I pushed it away but your mom is very perceptive now that she is sober. Who am I to go against that?"

"I know my mom can be intuitive, but do you really think that Dunne is up to something? You got this job on your talents alone. I think she just wants you to come back, to be honest. She seen you as a daughter and was so used to you being so close to us."

Betty gave him a smile and thought about what he had said, "You really think so?"

He nodded his head and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. His thumb gently glided over the smooth skin as he continued to soothe her without saying anything. She drank her tea and leaned into Daniel, her head on his shoulder and she felt like she could finally fall asleep again. Without words she got up from the chair and pulled him up, leaving her cup there to take care of later, and brought him to her bed.

"Will you stay the night with me?" She asked him as she crawled into bed.

"Sure, Betty," Daniel smiled at her and crawled into the bed, grateful that he had come over in a pair of sweats and his Harvard shirt.

She nuzzled into him, laying her head on his chest and finally was able to fall asleep, not to be disturbed.

* * *

Lindsey was sitting at his desk, staring at the person that was sitting across from him. He had a serious look on his face, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"We have them right where we want them. All I need to do is get Wilhelmina and Mode and Meade will go down the drain. Since Bradford died no one was able to run it except Daniel. Ever since Connor and Wilhelmina got together, she has quite slipped in her ways," the person spoke, a hat on his head with sunglasses covering his face.

"Good, then we can open Dunne Publications in the old Meade building and go from there," a smirk formed on Dunne's face as he turned to look out over London. "This is going better than I thought it would have. I thought there would be more of a fight to get Daniel here, but the fool left Mode behind. The empire will crumble and from the ashes a bigger, better publication will take form. His mother is already going back to her ways of drinking."

Dunne smirked as he knew why she was, and it had to do with something he had done. He had sent his friend, who is in debt to him, to seduce Claire and get her off the wagon, they didn't need her sober. She was too much of a threat that way. The only person that was standing in their way now was Alexis. He had to think of how to get her out of there, his mother having put her in charge of ModeUK. That was going to take some heavy planning also.

* * *

Daniel was up before Betty and he was tempting to make her some eggs and toast, the toast came out perfectly but he was having a problem with the eggs. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, especially after the night that she had. He was humming to himself watching the tv when he seen his mother, hearing something about her going back to drinking with a new beau. The picture they were flashing was of Claire, who was completely trashed, leaning against some guy who was too close for comfort. How could this have happened? His mother was strong and, yet, here he was seeing her on some gossip show (he guessed that they were just as big of gossips as America). He quickly turned the eggs off, which incidentally were perfectly cooked, sliding them onto two plates, before he let the pan crash into the sink. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed his mother's number.

He leaned against the counter as he waited for her to pick up, the fact that there was a time difference between London and New York, his hands were shaking with his quiet rage. He shouldn't have left his mom, but he needed to chase Betty and let her know how he felt for her. His thoughts were jumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and snapped his phone shut, having half a mind to throw it against the wall in his anger. The only thing that kept him from doing that was Betty standing there with her hair all over the place and her glasses on.

"I made you breakfast," he told her, holding out a plate to her, feeling his anger disappear as he took in her disheveled state.

"You can cook?" She teased him with a small smile on her lips, her body feeling like it still wants to go to bed.

He poured her a mug of coffee, having taken care of the one with the tea in it, and set it on the table by her plate. She gave him a smile and leaned up to peck his lips in a good morning greeting.

"Well that greeting I can get used to," he whispered, his lips hovering over hers before carefully covering hers with his again. This time the kiss was deeper than either of them had had in a while, their tongues battling for dominance as Betty cupped the back of his neck as if to hold him to her. She was also getting swept up into the kiss too.

Finally she pulled away, her forehead resting on his, looking into his bright, blue eyes and could tell that something was bothering him and wanted to know what it is.

"So what is bothering you, Daniel?" She asked him

"Sometimes I hate how you know me so well," he said, trying to stall her but sighed when she gave him that look, "Fine...my mom is drinking again and she told me that she wouldn't. I trusted her and she broke it. Shouldn't the parent be looking after the children?"

"Daniel, I know your mother and I knew she was done with drinking. She must have a reason to start again, or maybe it wasn't her idea. I think something fishy is going on. Everything seems to be falling apart right now and I haven't been in London long. Maybe this has to do with Dunne...maybe your mom was right," Betty spoke, knowing that it was a long shot but it was the only thing she could think of; ever since Claire had planted that seed into her head.

"You might be right, Betty."

They looked at each other, though Betty was hurt that she was just a pawn into someone else's game. It also showed her that it wasn't just Mode that this happened at, or even America. She couldn't believe that she thought someone would hire her because of her talents. There seemed to be always a catch and she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't cut out with this, that this was a sign that she shouldn't have her own magazine. Daniel seen the flash of hurt in her eyes and took her hand in his and squeezed.

"I have an idea, I know what we can do," a smirk covered his face and she knew that she would have to go with it. No one messes with anyone that she loves and gets away with it.

"What is your idea?" She asked him, her eyes having gone cold and they were no longer the soft brown that Daniel knew. He knew that she was willing to do anything, her spirit had been kicked and battered one too many times for her liking.

**Please Review. What do you think is Daniel's plan and now you know that Lindsey is a douchey man! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you that have read and review this, you don't know how much this means to me :)! You all are so awesome! I just can't believe the support that I get in the Ugly Betty fandom, it's so overwhelming, but it's in a good way!

I would like to thank;

**Dettyislove**

**homebirther**

**Betty the Bonita**

**theroadtohomeliesbetweengigs **

**TMadison**

andddddd

**Agent Caroline**

All of you are just amazing, I can't believe just how many reviews this has, better than my other stories. Well other story, since I've deleted two of them. I know I'm rambling, so away with the chapter I go. Who knows where it is going, neither do I (don't worry!) 2,213 words :)! This is the longest chapter and I didn't know when to stop, I had to stop myself. I don't want to go too fast!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Betty shimmied the dress up her legs, pulling the thing straps over her shoulders, a nervous twitch to her hands as she runs them down her curvy body. She smoothed out the piece of black, smooth material. She wanted to make sure that she looked good, although her hands are shaking and her heart is slamming against her ribcage, like an erratic drumbeat of a rock band. Tonight was the night, the night that would make or break Betty Suarez. Her hands shook as she slid the diamond earrings, that Daniel gave her, into the holes in her ears and secured them with the metal backing. She took a deep breath and let it out, her nerves only calming a little bit, her make up having been done already and her hair laying there flat and wet. She didn't know what to do with it, she could always wear it down. Although she would rather have it styled, but she just wasn't that great with hair at all, she could do make up somewhat and she could dress herself up. A flight frown covered her face, but a knock on the door made her give a confused look; Daniel had told her that he was going to meet her at the venue.

"Coming," she called out and made her way to the door, not yet having put on the heels to go with the dress.

She answered the door and seen someone there, someone she doesn't know. Old Betty Suarez kicked in as she felt somewhat uneasy, something she always does around strangers.

"Mr. Meade sent me over here to do your hair," the person spoke, holding up the whole kit that she had, other things around her.

Betty's eyes widened and she opened the door more, "Come in!"

She couldn't believe her boyfriend was still spoiling her, even after she told him not to. Even after she had made him promise her that he wouldn't, how could he just go behind her back and break her trust? If she hadn't made him promise, she would have no problem with this but this is dealing with her trust. She thought that he respected her enough not to break that trust, but he did. She picked up her phone and sent him a message on kik.

_Betty S:_

_Daniel, how could you? I thought you promised you wouldn't send me anything, or pay for anything big._

_Daniel M:_

_Betty what are you talking about? I didn't pay for anything, I don't go back on my promises._

The stylist called Betty back, ready for her. She took a seat, leaving Daniel hanging, and closed her eyes. She could hear the snip of the scissors and she began to get nervous, wanting to open her eyes but the woman said that she had to keep them closed. Her mind thought that it was a little fishy but she just went with it, knowing that Daniel was going to get it later, when she showed up at the venue. On the inside she was pretty much excited and couldn't believe that tonight was the night, where all the planning would come together. She had hoped that it would be a great launch and that they would get many subscribers.

"We're done!" the sylist said, "But I want to wait for you to see it. I have to go and you can call me at this number to thank me."

Betty took the card and thought it was a bit odd that the stylist had to go and didn't want her to look at what she had done to her hair and tell her how she felt. She didn't know how many of them worked, but Hilda reveled in the satisfaction of the clients reaction to the job that she had done. She respected the wishes of the stylist and waited until she was gone before she even looked in the mirror.

* * *

The girl pulled out her phone and pressed redial on it, waiting for the person to pick up a smirk on her face, "It's done."

She hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket, walking to the sleek, black car that was parked by the dumpsters and threw the kit into it.

* * *

Daniel hadn't heard from Betty and he was beginning to get worried. He tried to message her, but each message would go unanswered. He know that she had read them, the little checkmark had an R sitting there. His heart was beginning to thud against his chest and he had a bad feeling that she was ignoring him. He even had her assistant send a message and she didn't answer that one either; so maybe she isn't ignoring just him. Why would she be ignoring anyone? He was also confused on what she had meant with the messages that she had sent him. Maybe she was confused because she was so nervous, he didn't know. He knew that he had to go and get her, the time was ticking down.

"I'm going to go check on Betty," he told her assistant as he made his way out through the throng of people, all of them enjoying the fine wine that Dunne had supplied for them, chatter filling the room.

Snippets of conversation could be heard, but none of that registered in his mind because he was focused on getting out of there and going to check on his girlfriend. He had a bad feeling that something happened, but what he didn't know yet. His mind raced as he had a car take him to Betty's place and now he's sitting out front of the flats, his heart doing double time as he got out and made his way to her door and knocked on it.

"Betty it's me Daniel, let me in!'

"Go away, Daniel! Didn't you already do enough to hurt me?"

"Hurt you? I would never hurt you! What do you mean by hurting you?"

He frowned as he heard her words and wondered what had gone on, his heart going out to her because she sounded so broken. He took his key out and unlocked the door, knowing that Betty was going to be mad that he has a key to her place; a key that she didn't give him. He needed one just in case if he wanted to surprise her when she comes home. He could hear sniffling and found the noise to see Betty sitting on the floor and her hair was alll different lengths and she was curled into a ball.

"Betty what happened?" He asked as he rushed over to her, trying to pull her into his arms, concern in his eyes.

"Like you don't know!" She snapped at him, pushing him away as she tries to move back, but she didn't get far before his arms were back around her.

"I don't know!"

"You didn't hire someone to come mess up my hair? She posed as a stylist!"

His eyes went wide as he looked to her, "I haven't done anything like that. I kept my promise not to spoil you and lavish you with so many gifts...how could you think I could do this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands, too proud for him to see her so broken. She knew that she shouldn't have blamed him like she did, but she was so scared. Betty knew that Daniel had changed, and it hurt him that she instantly thought he'd do this; what would be his personal gain? She didn't think that he wouldn't have anything to gain by doing this. Her mind was whirling with the thoughts that were flying through it, chewing on her finger nail now, though they tasted like nail polish, the color chipping off. She made a face and that made Daniel chuckle a bit.

"Who would do this?" she asked, finally looking to him with a small frown on her face.

He could see that she was fighting back more tears and that she was trying to be strong. He knew that whoever was doing this was trying to break her down, the person had to have known how self conscious she could be. Right now she looked like a child whose favorite toy was stolen, or broken right before her eyes. She looked so small and fragile. His heart gave a wrench as he felt the lump form in his throat, feeling like it's hard for him to swallow. He felt his own tears wanting to escape his eyes. He felt for his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently. Daniel knew that he would have to fix this, take her somewhere quick, that was unless she was just not going to go to the launch. He knew that she needed to, he wasn't going to let her put her dreams on hold because someone was obviously trying to sabotage her.

How could someone do that? Was the question that was floating through his mind as his chin rested on the crown of Betty's head, his arms moving up and down her back. He was trying to soothe her even more as her sobs died down; he knew that he was doing his job.

"I don't know who it is. Once I find out who it is, they are going to pay."

"Daniel, you suck at fighting," Betty said, having moved her head to look up at him, her smile on his face. "I'm not going to let this get to me. I'm going to show them that I'm not going to back down. It's going to take a lot more to break Betty Suarez."

A proud grin came across his face as he cupped her cheeks and brought his lips gently to hers, them molding together gently, caressing one another in a sweet kiss. His thumb ran across her cheek in soothing circles that only helped Betty feel much better.

"I know I do, but for you I'd fight until the death," his eyes looked into hers as he gave her that Meade smile of his, something that made her knees weak and made her wonder how she had got so lucky to have him as a best friend turned lover.

"Don't say that. You're not going to die anytime soon, we're going to grow old together and have kids and grandkids..." she trailed off as she implied that one day she wanted to be married to him, it was the truth but she didn't want to scare him off.

"I like the sound of that, baby," he kissed her again but cut it short, "Now lets get that hair fixed and go to that launch."

He got up and held his hand out to her, helping her up off the floor and to the car, which he had paid to wait out there for them. Glad that he had a good paying job, he was making some pretty good money and this was from having his own job and not using his name. Of course he didn't want to do this all his life, he wanted to move up and see how far he could go.

He helped her into the car and got in himself, asking the driver if he could take them to the nearest salon and that he would pay him more when they got back to the place. Daniel Meade was going to have to put his plan into affect now, even earlier than they all had planned. Alexis, his mom, Tyler (And his girlfriend, that is attached to him, Amanda) and even Wilhelmina. Betty didn't know that he had enlisted her to help, if he did she wouldn't want that but he know how she could be. They needed her sneaky ways, because his mom had a feeling that this would affect all of Meade publications. Wilhelmina had fought too hard to let her dream slip down the drain. He just needed to send the text message.

_Claire M, Wilhelmina S, Amanda Tannon-S, Tyler M, Alexis M: It's time_

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you;

Dettyislove,

Betty the Bonita,

Agentcaroline,

TMadison,

and a big thank you, for blowing up my email with reviews, to kimberley926.

Thanks for all the support that each and every one of you give me. Your names are the constants in my reviews. I really do love you all, I don't mean that in a scary way. Just for that, I want to put my all into this. I want to make sure that you can visualize what is going on. I am going to make sure to describe things and I'll try not to jump from here to there. I feel like I've been giving you all crappy chapters and I hate that, because I want to give my readers/reviewers the best. I thank all of you that have put this on your alert list. Maybe I'll get some faves, if I can focus on it

* * *

Daniel stood with his back against the opening of the salon room, one of his foot crossing the other at the ankle. The pair of dress pants riding up a bit. His armani suit jacket sitting on a waiting chair behind him. Betty sat with a cap over her clothes as an old woman snipped at her hair, the black tendrils falling to the floor. Her hands wrinkled, but they were steady for someone her age, her attention straight on her work; Betty could see a lot of her within the woman. She envisioned herself working at that age, being successful and with a family. She could see it now, but she didn't focus on it as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was getting shorter with each snip and the woman was clicking her tongue behind her.

"Such beautiful hair, hate to cut it so short," she spoke, the shears cutting at an angle as more hair fell to the ground.

"Well someone ruined it," Daniel spoke from his spot, his arms crossed over his chest. observing.

The woman set the shears down and picked up brush, her nimble fingers wrapped around the plastic of the hair dryer's handle. She turned the machine on and began to brush Betty's hair; all the while she is drying it. The whir of the machine made it hard for anyone to talk, but Betty and Daniel were communicating through their eyes, Daniel's saying sorry. Betty gave him a small smile, a smile that she had to must because she wasn't happy that she had to cut her hair. She was trying to show him that she didn't blame him, that it wasn't his fault. He didn't hire the woman that did this to her, which was something that stumped Betty. As far as she knew she didn't have any enemies. Of course there could be all the people that are jealous of her, people that wanted her job that she has. There were so many people vying for it, that she wouldn't know who to start with. The sudden silence startled the Latina from her thoughts as the woman put the finishing touch on her hair.

Daniel had moved away from the wall, for the first time he had seen Betty with different hair and he didn't hate it. It was shorter than he was used to, but it gave her face a mature look, and if she got rid of the glasses it would be even better, although he does adore her with glasses.

"Wow," he spoke, which made Betty's eyes go wide and the female to rush towards the mirror.

"You hate it dont you?" she asked as she looked to it, the front of her hair curving to accentuate her jawline, getting shorter as it went back. The front being somewhat longer than the back.

"No I don't hate it. It makes you look more mature and it suits you. I'm just shocked..." Daniel was rendered speechless as he took his girlfriend in.

Her cheeks began to redden as she saw the look in his eyes, the look that he had reserved for only her. That one look made her feel like she was the only girl int he world. Apparently she was the only one in Daniel's world, because he hadn't even looked at another woman. There were many that flirted with him, but he had brushed them off. One girl had the balls to even get between the two of them, that only made Daniel mad and Betty somewhat self conscious. Let's just say that they had a little fight that day, but they had got over it. Betty was just overreacting and she knew that he had eyes for her.

There was a heat in his eyes as his eyes roamed over her, "You know you look like those girl's in the casinos. they usually have someone with their hair cut like that."

She chuckled and he smiled wide, as that was his goal. He wanted to see her smile and wanted to make sure that she is okay. Daniel stepped toward the short woman and cupped her cheek, moving down to kiss her but his phone goes off. A groan falls from his lips as he pecks hers, handing the woman the money, telling her just how thankful he is that she would open her shop for him. She smiled at the two and gave the money back.

"On the house for the cute couple. I hope you two have a happy ever after. Don't sweat the small things, because they are just that, small things. My advice for you two is that you both are going to have a rough road but are strong enough to make it through. Hold onto the love that you have, because it is rare and hardly anyone ever finds it anymore," she looked to them and gave them one last smile before going to clean up the pieces of hair.

Daniel took Betty's hand into his as he read the text that he got from his mother.

_I think Dunne is behind this. I've tried to warn Betty. That is all I know right now._

Daniel sighed and put his phone into his pocket after shooting a reply, telling his mother that she should text him when she had more, the mass texts going to everyone who was doing their part in his plan. He wanted to make sure that he had all his bases covered. He was going to bring this person down for hurting Betty, or trying to break her down. She didn't need that, not after the beating she took while working at Mode; especially when he had her doing things that were nearly impossible. He didn't know how she could have forgiven him for that, especially for straining the coleslaw. He was a douche to her, but here she stood with her hand in his, her head leaning on his arm as they walk out of a salon.

"Daniel, I'm scared that this is going to lead to something bad."

"What? Betty what do you mean? I don't think it will. I think this relationship is going to have rough patches but we..."

Betty actually let out a laugh, one that came down from deep within her belly. She almost bent over with how hard she was laughing and Daniel was giving her a look, the look saying that she was mental. The only thing that she could do was hold up her index finger as she tried to calm down, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes as she stands up and runs her hands over her dress. She was trying to make sure that it was back into place, hugging her curves.

"I was talking about that," she finally spoke and looked to her boyfriend, "I was speaking about whoever is trying to break me down. I have a feeling that this is going to end badly. Someone might get hurt and I don't want that to happen..especially when it is because of me."

"Shh, Betty. Don't worry about it," he spoke, his lips covering hers in a soft kiss, their lips just barely touching.

The kiss made Betty's stomach tighten and butterflies to fly around in it, the wings flapping and causing a fluttering from deep within. Everytime he kissed her, she could feel that and an electrical current flowing from her head to her toes. She had never felt like this about anyone else that she was with, especially with Henry. Sure, Henry was somewhat of her first love. She didn't count Walter because she was only with him because he liked her. It was another reason she stayed with him for so long, and that made her feel like crap. She felt like she was using him and in a way she was, but that was because she didn't have enough self respect. She felt that Walter was the only guy that she would ever be good enough for, so she was settling. That was until she got to Mode and somehow she found herself changing, of course it was little by little. It started out so subtly that no one noticed, of course she would drop everything for work; but that was not new to her. Of course she would never have gone to the lengths that she had with Daniel. I think there was a slight crush on him at first, but he was cruel to her. That is what made her squash her feelings for him. She did a very good job at first but then he started changing and that is when she fell deeper for him.

She looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek with her thumb, just taking him in. Yes, she was very lucky. Daniel was hers and she couldn't be happier about that. The woman's words stuck in her head and she knew that the road would be bumpy, but she was willing to be with him and to fight. Her soul and her heart belonged to the man with her arms around her waist, the man that was her boss and was there for her.

"I think it's time to go," he whispered to her, his nose gently touching hers, his eyes still looking deep within her chocolate colored ones.

"I know," she whispered back but made no move to even leave his arms.

His lips gently touched hers again, molding together to fit into one another. One of his hands moved up her spine, his fingers dancing along each of the spinal bumps and up into her hair. He ran them through the extra silky locks as he deepened the kiss, the moon high in the sky. Both of them were so wrapped up into each other, that they didn't see a car pull away; the car black in color and blended in with the inky, blackness of the night. Their kiss went on for a few more minutes as neither one of them wanted to break away. Betty had to, though, she was running out of air and she needed to fill her lungs. She looked to the watch that was on her wrist as her chest heaved, Daniel having to smooth down the hair that he had fisted within his hand and looked to her.

"We have to go!" Betty said, her eyes wide as she seen what time it was and knew full well that it would take them sometime to get there.

Daniel pulled her to the car and the driver took off, Betty wringing her hands in the back seat. Her heart was beating and thumping fast. Her fingers were twisting against one another as she was worried. How would this look on her? She hoped that they would be there on time. She had needed to give a speech first thing, before she could give the presentation. Everything was starting to go to hell and she didn't like that, it was scaring her. This wasn't what she was usually like, she usually had everything so organized. Just like that one time when she had even scheduled a nap for Daniel.

"Betty you can do this," Daniel told her and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her into his side and squeezing her into it. He wanted to show her that he was there for her. "Remember all the time that you were there for me. You had faced Wilhelmina and butt heads with her. I know you can do this because you are a strong, confidant business woman."

He poked a bit of fun at her, wanting to get her to smile. He knew that she had said that to herself many times, there were times he was there when she did. She didn't know that he had knew about it, but now she did. She looked to him and shook her head, letting out a breath that she had been holding and could only muster a small chuckle. She knew that Daniel was trying to be there for her like she had been for him; this was his form of a pep talk. Sure, it wasn't much of one but she knew that he was trying and that is what made her smile.

"Thank you, Daniel. I'm just freaking out because this is a huge thing. Bigger than anything I have ever been up against. This was a magazine that has people working behind it. This magazine houses so many people's jobs and if it tanks...they will be out and a lot of them have families to support. It reminds me of how much my father worked to make ends meet when Hilda and I were too young to even work ourselves."

He slowly ran his hand over her hair as the car began to slow down, a sound of cursing come from the front. That is when they both noticed just how rickety the car was moving until it came to a stop. The partition glass came down and the driver looked at them through the rear view mirror.

"We have possibly more than one flat tire."

**Please review. Tell me what you loved and what you didn't! I want to hear from more people, please! 2,399 words!**


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another chapter, I have time to write ^_^! So I've been watching Ugly Betty on TV Guide Network and I seen my favorite part where Daniel punches Matt. I think Matt deserved it and I think you can tell that he feels something for Betty but they don't know about it. Well I always knew from the beginning that there was something, even if he was a jerk to her. I even told my friend that I think they should get together, lol. Well enough rambling, here are the thanks;

Dettyislove,

Agentcaroline,

Betty the Bonita,

TMadison,

theroadtohomeliesbetweengigs 

You all seem to be my regulars on commenting on this story and telling me what you think. I really do thank you. In this chapter there probably wont be Detty because I'm going to do it from someone else's point of view. We will see how far I get into it. I don't plan anything so this is flying by the seat of my pants, that is why it seems to not be planned. Lol, if that makes sense. It might have some Betty and Daniel in it, we will see.

* * *

Chapter 9-

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

**We Are Young by Pentatonix (Originally by Fun)**

She sat back with her legs crossed, her skirt touching her knees and black in color. A satisfied smirk spread on her lipsticked lips, the color a bright red contrasting with the whiteness of her teeth. She felt like a different person, and that was because she was. Betty was never going to see what happens. Of course, she would be the last person that people would expect to team up with Dunne. Her nature was sweet and kind but she had a different side to her, a side that was making a permanent home within her. This was her revenge on the one woman that she hated with her whole being, although she told herself that she didn't hate anyone; but this feeling cloaked her and took over her. It was like she became someone else when she was letting the negative energy take over her body.

"Did you do it?" The smooth, british, male voice asked through the phone.

"Of course I did. Didn't you hear me? I said it was done. This magazine is going to crash and so is Meade, Mr. Dunne," her voice flowed, smooth as honey, so rich also.

"Good, the Meades are going down and they wont be seeing it coming."

Dunne sat back and looked out over the dark London sky, apparently not going to appear at the magazine launch. He really didn't care for the publication and thought it was rubbish. He knew that he would never had hired Betty if he didn't have another agenda. He didn't believe in inner beauty or the fact that outer beauty shouldn't matter, it was all a ruse. The fact that Betty was so naive made it even better, he hated the Meades with a passion and he had ever reason to, that Claire. It was all her fault.

_"Lindsay we can't keep doing this. I love my husband," Claire said as she pushed the man off of her, redoing the buttons he had undone._

_"I thought you loved me Claire, you told me that you did," Dunne said as he looked to her with a scorned look on his face._

_"I thought I did," the woman said, pushing herself off of the desk, trying to find her shoes and her earring, "I was so confused and I was hurt. I wanted to hurt Bradford like he had hurt me."_

_"You were using me?" He looked to her, his face falling as a frown tugged at his lips. He had never felt this heartbreak before. He couldn't believe that he had let her put him under his spell. Claire was a well established woman and his company was just getting off the ground. He thought that she had actually felt something for him and he let himself get swept up into the affair._

_"I told you what you wanted to hear," Claire said, although she hated to hurt him she did it. She wasn't really like this but she knew that she had to stop this before something else happened._

Dunne shook his head as feelings of anger and pent up hurt washed over him. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid as to think that someone like her would like him. He was from the other side of the tracks and she was always upperclass. The two don't go together, no matter what people think. That is why he was doing everything in his power to bring down Betty and this magazine he had her working on. The added bonus was aiding in Betty and Daniel splitting for good, he knew that Betty was insecure and he was going to use that to his advantage. Oh how he loved when he had the upper hand.

"Now we just have to move onto the next phase of the plan. We have to break the two up and I know that you're the one to do it. I've preened you and made you into a socialite. Now this is your payment. You will get the money that we had agreed on. I have faith that you wont let me down. I know your hate feeds your anger and your need for veangence. You will get that revenge that you so want to. So this is a win win for the both of us, don't you think?"

"Yes I do," She smirked and licked at her red lips, "I wont let you down. I'm going to do my job and make you proud."

She was always striving to make someone happy ever since she lost the one she had loved. This was her way of making sure that Betty feels her pain and that Betty will never be happy. It was the price she paid for messing with her.

"Driver, take me to Dunne please," She spoke.

"Yes ma'am," He spoke and turned the car and headed towards Dunne Publications where the launch was going to be held.

A smirk flashed on her face as the car pulled up, she could see so many people already there but Betty and Daniel weren't; their car not there. The door opened and a hand reached in, she took the hand without a thought or even looking at it, the person helping her out and shutting the door.

"We meet again, Charlie," the voice spoke, the red head turning around and her mouth drops open.

"What, you didn't expect to see me here did you?"

"Alexis..." Charlie spoke, having heard of her and read the tabloids.

Dunne had also gave her some background on the Meade family, that way she was well informed. She didn't expect to run into anyone and she didn't even know how Alexis knew who she was. She looked to her like a deer caught in headlights and she knew that she had to catch her footing. She didn't want to have to give anything away and she needed to convince the tall blond that she isn't this Charlie, her name was Penelope.

"I don't know who this Charlie is but she isn't me," she said, finally able to get her bearings, trying to move away from the tall woman.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You dated Henry before Betty did, you even carried his spawn. Did you think that would have kept someone that clearly wasn't in love with you?"

"Again," the short woman was trying to keep her cool, the clutch, clutched tightly into her hand. Her fingers were turning white, "I'm not this Charlie. I'm Penelope. I'm sorry if you have a case of mistaken identity. They say there is a twin for everyone in the world."

Charlie broke away from the woman finally and hurried inside, as fast as she could in the six inch heels she was wearing. Even with those heels she was shorter than Alexis and the woman was still intimidating no matter the height. She had almost ruined everything back there, and she couldn't afford that. She needed this money that Dunne was offering her, that was another incentive that sealed the deal. Her and Henry's son had a lot of medical problems and it was hard to go to the doctors when you didn't have any money and you were in debt.

She grabbed a flute of champagne and sipped at it slowly, like Dunne had coached her. Well he had someone coaching her, she had to learn how to act in public and how to carry herself. She needed to show everyone that she was self assured and would handle things with dignity. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a rhythm that was so frantic. On the outside, though, she was hard as steel and her spine was ramrod straight. She repeated her mantra over and over in her head, that she could do this and that the little one needed this.

Meanwhile Alexis had put her phone back into the small, pink purse that she held. She had quickly texted Daniel to let him know who she had ran into. She knew that "Penelope" was a fake and it was, in fact, Charlie. She didn't know what she was doing here, but she had a feeling that she was here under Dunne's request. There was a nagging feeling that Charlie was behind some of the things that were going on. Of course these were just feelings and she would needed proof in order to pin anything onto her.

She walked into the party and also grabbed a flute of Champagne and circled the place, her eyes scanning the crowd for Charlie all the while talking with a few other people. Glad that Claire had come here and knew to call triple A for Daniel and Betty, hoping that both of them made it here on time. She knew that her brother was in love with his former assistant, she could actually see the change into him the fashion week that she had come out. Now she knew that Dunne was trying to do something, but the thing was she didn't know why he wanted to do this to a magazine he is funding. He was losing money from this, unless he had other plans. She was trying to work out the details and pay attention to what one of the advertisers was saying, some jewelry company. The guy was flirting with her, but he was just too short for her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke as she set the empty flute down, "I have to use the ladies room."

She gave him a smile and pecked both of his cheeks, being polite. The blond made her way to the ladies room, looking around before going around the corner and disappearing into the hallway. One way she was going to find out, she was going to help her brother and make sure that Betty was a success. She wasn't going to let Charlie or Dunne ruin her. Betty didn't deserve that, because she was an amazing woman. What Alexis didn't know was what she was going to find out. She didn't know the past that her mother had with the established man either. Everything was about to get even more deeper than what it is now. If she would have known, maybe she wouldn't have agreed to help her brother. Nobody knew what was in store for all of them, or the outcome. Everything was just starting to come to the surface and a storm was bubbling up deep from the depths.

It was just waiting for the right moment to explode over, like a volcano waiting to erupt. Things were going to be blown sky high and the results were going to be messy. Just like life, there were messy moments that people didn't know if they could bounce back from, there are things that you can't unlearn, once you learn them. If they thought that this was going to be easy, they had another thing coming.

"Alexis Meade we meet again," Dunne spoke from his dark office, having heard the click of her heels as she came down the hallway.

"Mr. Dunne!" She said as he had scared her, her hand laying over her heart.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her, keeping a straight face.

"I was looking for the bathrooms and I kind of got lost," she lied, the lie slipping from her tongue smoothly.

"Ah but there were facilities in the room the launch was being held," his elbows rested on the desk as he looked her in the eyes.

She gave him a nervous smile as she fiddled with the thin, gold strap of her purse, needing something to do with her hands as she was getting nervous under his gaze, which was new to her. Usually she was the one that was intimidating people and not being intimidated.

"Speechless?" he asked her with a smirk, as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

It was then that she noticed that her and Dunne weren't the only ones in the room, that somebody else was standing in the shadows, that person flicking the light on, bathing the office in light. Her eyes going blurry for a moment before they got used to the brightness. The persons she saw standing there made her gasp, not expecting that at all.

**Please review, and let me know what you think! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, school has started for me and I'm bogged down with work. I should be doing my Discrete Mathematics, but I thought my lovelies needed an update and that is what I'm going to do! I mean I'll probably be working snippets on this! Or maybe a good chunk, we don't know :)! I just go with the flow. I really do thank you for the people that read this story.

Thank yous;

Agentcaroline,

Dettyislove,

TMadison,

Betty the Bonita,

kimberley926

Seems shorter this time, but oh well! I just love each and every one of you and will continue to put your name up in the authors note to show you. I appreciate each and everyone. I have three favorites also, thank you! I didn't think that I would even get any! That just makes me even more happy and willing to write! I wish I would have known that earlier, I would have tried to get it out earlier. I really am bad at writing and updating! It just takes me forever to form any semblance of a chapter! I used to be able to write quickly and have updates out like there was no tomorrow, but that is broken. It's like I can't do it anymore!

* * *

Chapter 10-

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round. Sugar, we're going down swinging – Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy**_

Daniel looked up to the woman up at the podium, they had just made it in time; he was glad that his mother got them someone who was willing to come out and fix their tires. Of course his mother had to throw money towards the man, even in London money talked. A tight, tired smile was on Daniel's face and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he had. He felt like his life is starting to get drained from him and each day he was getting older. He couldn't help but wonder if this was all his fault, if he and Betty weren't together would she still be under attack? His mind was trying to process everything that began to happen. He felt burdened with guilt, as if it was a cold, hard slab of stone sitting on his shoulder. These all pressed down on him and made him just want to give everything up, but Betty, his Betty, wouldn't let him or anyone else for that matter. She was so strong, she was such a positive role model and the person who gave him pep talks. The only people she hurt were Matt and Henry and Gio and Charlie. Charlie wanted Henry but he wanted Betty, even when she was carrying his child. Matt left for Africa, but he knew that Betty couldn't do the long distance relationship with him. She really didn't love him at all, same with Gio. That went no where, because she needed to find herself.

"The magazine is going to focus on real woman and their problems, real woman and everything they would want to know. There are cleaning tips, make up tips, and every other tips out there. There will be an advice column. Now with the research," Daniel's hearing trailed off as he felt like something was off.

He knew he should be listening with rapt attention, but there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach. This feeling began to intensify, and it made his stomach ache and twist into knots. Daniel knew he should stay but something was pulling at him, telling him to investigate. His head and his heart were arguing with each other, fighting for him. His heart was telling him to stay right where he was but his head and his gut were telling him to go, he didn't know which one to listen to. The fight was beginning to get bigger and bigger, until his head won out and he silently slipped out of the launch; he was hoping that Betty understood why he was doing this. He just wants her to be safe, safe with him and not worrying when the next attack will be.

He didn't know where he was going, his feet carrying him down some dark corridors, staying against the wall. His back moving against it, his hands, palm side down, sliding against him. Of course he didn't know what he was feeling for, all he knew was that he had to protect his Betty and himself, he knew this would only escalate until someone ended up in the hospital, or worse dead. With everything that had happened and everything they had been through, both he and Betty needed to be left alone. He didn't know if their relationship would be so strong to deal with the strain of everything. IT was too new and she would probably see that she is better off without him; something he knew. He knew that he didn't deserve her and knew he had to hold onto her, because if he lost her everything would just be bleak. Daniel knew he couldn't be with anyone else, sure it seemed selfish but he finally was able to call her his and he wasn't ready to lose her. No one was ready to lose her, Betty has touched more than him.

Voices began to filter into his line of hearing and he didn't know how long he has been moving with his back against the wall. He made out one voice as Dunne, but as soon as the other person spoke his eyes went wide. Alexis? He couldn't wrap his head around this, because he didn't think that his sister was in on this. He knew Alexis loved Betty as if she were her sister-in-law already. What was she doing there? That was something that was plaguing his mind as he listened into the conversation that was going on behind closed doors.

"So you think you're going to bring the Meade's down, Mr. Dunne? You know that Betty is Daniel's Achilles heel and whatever you do to her, gets to him? How could you do that to someone so innocent? Betty, nor my brother, don't deserve this. Whatever vendetta you have against my family, should be taken up with his," he could hear the passion in his sister's voice, something he had never heard in her voice, even when she was Alex.

"I plan on bringing down your whole family," he could hear Dunne say and his eyes went wide.

Betty didn't get this job by her talents, she was only pawn in Dunne's game. Who was helping him? That was the next question that he was asking himself, because he knew that Dunne couldn't have done it alone. Daniel figured that he was throwing money at people and they were doing his bidding, he never knew just how bad London could be like this. It was just like America, but with accents and a different scenery. His heart was racing in his chest as he listened some more, hearing a new voice but it sounded familiar. The voice was something he should know, but he couldn't put a name or face to it. What the hell is going on? He could tell that Alexis wasn't with them on this, so he ruled out his sister as being a part of this plot against him and Betty. Daniel knew what he had to do though, he was already planning another plan. The one thing he didn't want to do was something he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Betty," he spoke as he barged into the room, making his presence known.

"Mr. Meade," Dunne spoke with a grin on his face, an evil grin that made his wrinkles stand out.

The door was shut again behind Daniel and the last person he thought he would see was standing there, it was his buddy Becks.

"Becks?" Daniel's eyes widen as he stood there stunned, seeing his former friend standing there with a self-satisfying smirk on his face.

"Hey, buddy," Becks spoke in a condescending tone, his arms crossing over his chest as he parked himself in front of the door, making sure no one can get in or out. He was sure that Alexis could pick him up, but Becks was always full of himself.

"What is going on here?" He finally was able to ask, Dunne having moved from his desk and was making his way to Daniel.

"I'm getting even for a past debt. I've been sitting back long enough and I think it's time that I got it, yeah?"

"For what?" Alexis piped up, standing her full height, which could be very intimidating but it didn't make Dunne back down at all.

"Oh that is for me to know. Your mother probably knows too, but doesn't think I have a mean bone in my body. Of course, back then I didn't but now I'm a different person. You should really never underestimate someone, they will show you a side that you never know they would have. Take Becks here, you think he would turn on his friend?" Dunne asked as he pointedly looked over at Daniel who felt betrayed by his friend, "No, you didn't think that he would. Becks was a perfect candidate for this. Of course he owed it to me, after knocking up my precious daughter and taking off. So, I think he owes this to me."

Dunne was going on and on, but Daniel wasn't having it. He had had enough blackmail with Wilhelmina and her crew, he wanted to punch Dunne but his sister was trying to signal him not to, something telling him to listen to her. He couldn't lose his cool with Betty's boss otherwise it could be spun to make him look like the bad guy; ultimately that could mean that he would lose Betty and he didn't want to do that. He needed the young woman. She was his life and he couldn't picture himself without her at all, a frown on his face as he thought about it. This only caused Dunne to smirk.

"I want you to break it off with, Betty. You can't have her and you can't have your job, it is one or the other," Dunne spoke, knowing that this would drive Daniel to be lethargic and not want to put his all into work.

Dunne counted on Claire to take pity on her son and reinstate him to MODE, which will only help him to bring it down. That was only just the first part of his plan, he needed to somehow bring Claire down, since his other plan didn't work. With Alexis having gone back to New York, in order to help her mom stay on the wagon, he had to rework that part. He knew his plan was unraveling fast and he needed to get his footing, he felt like he could do it. The one thing he was missing was the fact that the Meade's could be very powerful and he was underestimating the people around him.

"I'm not going to give up Betty, Dunne," Daniel growled, his eyes becoming a darker blue to show his anger, his hands balling into fists. His heart was contracting with the thought of even thinking about losing the love of his life.

"You will do as I say, Daniel. Do you want your job? I could smear your name. You don't know how big I am in London and how much influence I have here. I could make sure you can't get a job here or Paris, or Rome, or anywhere for that matter," Dunne smirked as he let those words sink in, "You think you are so smart? That you graduated from Harvard. You only graduated because you were a Meade. No matter what your precious Betty tells you, you aren't smart. She just was building up your confidence. You're never going to get anywhere. Whatever talents you think you possess is just beginners luck."

Dunne knew he was getting to the middle Meade, Alexis also getting pissed off. He knew that he was playing with fire and he was just stoking the small flames that were there. He wanted to make it a blaze, he knew Daniel was a passionate person and would do anything for the good of someone else. He just needed to add the last nail in the coffin.

"If you don't quit I will fire both you and Betty. I will make sure she wont be the editor anywhere. She may have talent but again, I can smear her face."

Dunne felt satisfied, but he didn't know that his words were being broadcasted to the whole party, everyone shocked into stunned silence, Claire's face going ashen as she knew why he was doing this. He was right, she didn't think that he would do this to anyone. He was a sweet guy when they were together and she had trampled on his heart. Right now would be the perfect time for her to fall off the wagon, but she was already dialing the constables, wanting to end this. Betty didn't deserve this. The girl in question stood at the podium, stunned and hurt that she didn't get this job on her own merits. Would she ever fit in anywhere?

Betty ran out of the room with tears down her eyes, feeling like her heart was stepped on, ground into the ground by someone's foot. That foot was Dunne's. He had just punctured her fragile self confidence, that she had built when she was here. Now she felt like she was just a pity case, that no one will understand her dream. How could she have been working for him? Was the thoughts that flowed through her mind as she pushed past people. The room felt very hot and she felt like the walls were closing in on her, her breathing was becoming erratic. It felt like something was sitting on her chest, weighing her down and cutting the oxygen off from her, her head beginning to swim and blackness taking over her. The poor woman had blacked out in front of everyone who was watching her.

What the hell is going on? That was the collective thoughts of the whole group.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! This one seems longer, sorry if it seems that I go too fast. I have a knack for doing that! Telling me what you think, most of everything is out in the open now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those of you that had commented (list coming later)! I want to say a special thanks to Betty the Bonita for giving me an idea that I am going to use. I just need to somehow put it together. I feel like I'm rushing this story and I'm sorry, I try to slow down and then I get impatient. But all of you have giving me hope! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hey if you comment you will see your name in the notes. And sometimes I like to write one-shots for those who want one in appreciation. I just want to stop being so rusty at writing! I should do some writing exercises somehow and learn patience.

Thank yous;

theroadbetweenhomeliesbetwee ngigs,

Dettyislove,

Betty the Bonita,

Agentcaroline

and

TMadison

Also I would like some help from you guys :), is there any songs that pop into your head that fit this story? I will look for suggestions, listen to them and see if I can use them in chapters :)

* * *

I know they've hurt you bad.  
Wide, the scars you have.  
Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,  
All your faults to me make you more beautiful.

I can't help it,  
I love the broken ones,  
The ones who,  
Need the most patching up.  
The ones who,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved enough.  
Maybe I see a part of me in them.  
The missing piece always trying to fit in.  
The shattered heart,  
Hungry for a home.  
No you're not alone,  
I love the broken ones.

**Broken Ones by Dia Frampton**

"Mr. Dunne you are under arrest. You have put two lives in danger and we found your plans of future sabotage," the constable spoke as he lead Mr. Dunne into the police cruiser, everyone staring at the once influential man.

Daniel stood with Betty, his arms wrapped around her, as he stood behind her. A small, linen blanket was wrapped around her shoulders as the night air became colder. He snuggled his girlfriend closer to his body and let out a sigh of relief, hoping that everything was over. Charlie had been taken in too, even though she had admitted to it. She tried to get off with a warning, but apparently they don't take things lightly here. He was just glad that they had found out what was happening, but he could feel a difference in Betty. It was like a mood shift, as if she wasn't the same person she was when she got here and whens he left New York. Of course he knew that they had to talk about everything, to get it out into the open. He was just hoping that she would talk to him. He felt like things were going to be hard. He was willing to fight for her, though and that wasn't going to change.

"Lets go home," he whispered into her ear and she only nodded her head.

Tonight had been a long night and it was weighing down on her mind, maybe she needed some sleep and some reassurance from her boyfriend. But she knew that something inside of her had shifted and she didn't like it, it made her feel odd. She wasn't the same old Betty that she used to be and she wanted to go back. Here she thought MODE was changing her, but it was the people that were in the whole magazine business. She didn't know if she wanted to write for one anymore, but it was her dream. It had been her dream for a long time, was she going to let someone take that way from her? Of course it had almost cost her her life and Daniel's life. It cost her her hair and it almost made Claire fall off the wagon for good. Everything was a mixed up mess and her head hurt from trying to sort everything out. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as Daniel lead her away from the scene, after giving their statements to the constable, who dutifully wrote them down in his little notepad. Both of them were exhausted, but knew that it was going to be hard to get to sleep.

Their weary bodies carried them home and to their beds, neither were inclined to changing as they laid there in silence, the sound of their breathing the only thing heard through out the room. Daniel was thinking of how lucky he was to have Alexis and her quick thinking, of course she had always been smart, especially when she was Alex. This was the one time that he was happy for her quick thinking, because it quickly showed them who Dunne really was. The one thing he wanted to know was why was he going after his family? Daniel didn't even know what connection he had with Dunne or why Dunne wanted revenge. His mind was trying to keep up with things but he could feel his body shutting down, his lips resting on the top of Betty's head as he drifted off into a light sleep. Although he kept waking up to any little noise that would pop up. Betty was snoring beside him, her poor body having gone into a deep sleep. He wished he could be her right now. Of course he wasn't.

He pulled himself up from the bed, gently and quietly, and made his way into his kitchen. He got down a coffee mug and began to make some coffee, needing something to calm his nerves, although it would probably wake him up more. At least he didn't have to get up for work tomorrow, although they didn't know what they were going to do with Dunne Publications. His daughter was going to move to New York, that way she can be close to Becks when she gives birth. Both of them were willing to work things out. Isabel was so disgusted with her father, that she didn't want anything to do with her father. His son was no where to be found so that left the company up for sale. He had been tossing an idea around in his head, but he didn't know if his mom would go for it. Of course he had his own money, the money he had earned and saved from working at MODE. First he would have to talk to Betty, because it was all for her, and to be only hers. Betty never liked charity but he wanted her to still have faith in her talents, he wasn't going to let her drop her dreams. He just had to convince her to go for it. That was a part that he was stuck on.

The coffee was done and he was pouring himself a mug of it, putting three sugars and taking a sip. The liquid scalding him and caused him to curse out, and curse himself for his impatience. Although the liquid had calmed him down a bit, he pulled out some papers that he had obtained. Since no one from Dunne wanted to be a part of it, it was going to go the highest bidder. Daniel was thinking of bidding on it, but he had to go over the financial reports, and had brought them home with him. Everything was made public and prospective buyers could get their hands on him. How he was going to tell Betty, he didn't know. He knew that this was going to be a big change and will cause a lot of strain. Especially to weed out all of Dunne's personal stuff, and turn the magazine into one they could be proud of.

He sipped his now warm coffee and read the reports, statistics and numbers jumping out at him and he knew that he couldn't go over this alone. That was why he was going to meet his sister and his mother at a diner somewhere, Betty's family should be in soon. That was another reason Daniel was still awake, their flight would be getting in. They were supposed to be here for the launch, but the delay had caused them to come in late. He had wanted to surprise Betty but the Meade plane was busy, since Wilhelmina had taken it out the previous day for their shoot in Cancun, Mexico. Although he didn't want to leave Betty alone, he knew that he had to go get them.

_Betty,_

_I had to go run and errand, I will be back. I don't know if you_

_will wake up as you seem to be in a deep sleep. Don't panic, _

_baby._

_Love,_

_Daniel_

He capped the pent and set it down on the counter and pinned the note to Betty's dress, being very gentle not to poke her or to damage the dress that she still had on. A smile covered his lips as he watched her sleep, getting caught up in her slow, even breaths. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath, her lips slightly parted as small puffs of air flew in and out of them, her hand resting under her cheek. She was beautiful and she was all his. He knew that he was willing to fight for her, although he sucked at fighting, but he'd give up his life for her. The feeling was so tense, that it shocked him and he recoiled back with wide eyes; he was so deeply in love with Betty. Much deeper than he had ever been with anyone, even Molly. Sure, he loved her but it was different. He didn't know her as long as he had Betty, they were just getting to know each other when she was stolen from him.

Daniel shook his head and pushed himself away from Betty, heading out of the loft door. The London, night air bit as his cheeks and began to turn them rosy as he took a seat in a town car, knowing that he would have to order some more. Ignacio, Hilda, Justin, and Bobby all couldn't fit into this one car, not even if one of them sat in the front with the driver. That would still leave one person without a seat. He would gladly pay for them though, already on the phone with the car company, ordering one more car, knowing that two would do it. The seating will have to be figured out once they get in. The car pulled up to the curb and he got out, pushing the door shut and waiting by the gate. Of course the first one that Daniel seen was Hilda, her eyes looked a bit sunken in, her body sleep deprived. One hand was resting on her swollen stomach. His eyes went wide as he didn't know that she was pregnant.

"Hey," He called out to them, so that they would know that he is there waiting for them.

They all gave him weary smiles and Justin looked like he had just got up from sleeping, his hair ruffled with the 'don't mess with me' face on. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle as all of them finally made it to him and he lead them to the cars, with no words everyone went their separate ways. Justin was in the car with Ignacio and himself, his head leaning against the window and instantly he fell back to sleep. Ignacio was trying to do the same thing but he couldn't get comfortable, and Daniel kind of felt uncomfortable being in the car with him. He knew he shouldn't have, Ignacio liked him but that was before him and Betty began to date. He didn't know how to act around him now that he was dating his daughter. He expected to get the whole, 'If you hurt my daughter' speech, but he figured it was going to have to wait until tomorrow. Of course he had another problem, where was everyone going to sleep?

"You know, Mijo you don't have to put us up. I'm sure we'll be fine in a hotel room," Ignacio spoke, breaking the silence as he settled, his kind yet wise eyes on him.

"I know, Mr. Suarez," Daniel spoke, getting cut off by Ignacio with his hand being held up.

"Call me, Ignacio. You're practically family," he gave him a kind smile as he sat his hands in his lap, folding them together.

"Ignacio, I don't mind letting you guys stay with me. I'm just thinking of where I'm going to put all of you. I know my loft is pretty good and it has two rooms and a pull out sofa, but I don't know if that is enough. I don't want you or Hilda to sleep out on the pull out, so I think you both will get the two rooms."

"Or we could stay at AB's apartment," Justin spoke, scaring the two older men in the car.

"That is a suggestions. Well have to talk to, Betty about it. Although she would probably want to stay with you guys."

"Let me talk to her UD," Justin spoke, the first time he had called Daniel that and he couldn't help but feel his heart warm and a smile to cross his face.

"Okay Justin," he said, reaching out to ruffle the younger man's hair as the cars stopped outside of the building his loft was in.

"Well here is home," Daniel spoke as he lead the group into the house, carrying Hilda's bags for her. She didn't seem to mind, because she was too busy yawning to yell at him. Bobby was making sure that his wife is okay as he fretted over her, flitting about like a hummingbird to a bird feeder. A smile on his face as he thinks about a nice and cozy bed.

"Tonight Justin you and Papi will have to share a room," Hilda spoke, finally breaking the silence that enveloped her.

Justin just waved his hand and made his way to the back of the loft, instantly finding a bed and collapsing down into it, his arms going around the pillow his head laid on. He was emitting snores and Ignacio let out a protest, but it fell on deaf ears as he seen Betty curled up on the other bed, the woman hardly ever having moved from the spot where she first collapsed.

"I will talk to her in the morning," the older man spoke and went to the bedroom he was sharing with Justin and shut the door.

Daniel watched him go, seeing that the man was starting to have trouble even getting around and he wondered if that was because he was so tired. He knew that he would have to check that out in the morning. The blue-eyed man walked into the room and picked up his girlfriend, as if she were nothing; he couldn't help but thank the gym for that one. He carried her out to the pull out couch and laid her on it, shocked that Bobby had pulled it out.

"I figured you would have your arms full. Hilda and I do appreciate you giving up your bed for us, but what is Betty going to think when she sees you and her out on the pull out couch and remembers falling asleep on the bed?"

"I'll explain to her," he chuckled as he lay his sleeping girlfriend down and tucked her in, making sure that she had enough blankets as it is a bit cold, "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Bobby gave Daniel a nod and once everyone was asleep, he snuck out the door and headed towards the diner. Hoping that they are still there because he was running late, like he usually does. Now to see if he can put this new plan into action.

**Please read and review! I want to know how all of you think about this. I know this was a somewhat boring chapter but it's needed for the story. It is what I like to call a bridge chapter. One to get to point B from point A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I want to thank you for everyone that has been waiting for me to update, I'm so sorry! My math is really kicking my butt this semester, I'm doing pretty good in my programming class. I'm just happy to get this small update up and it's kind of a transition for me! Maybe I'll end it in a few chapters or so and try a new endeavor, so I will try my best to think of a new one and put my all into it. You all mean a lot to me and it means a lot that you're actually still around, have stuck around for this! You all encourage me!

* * *

**As we go on**  
**We remember**  
**All the times we**  
**Had together**  
**And as our lives change**  
**Come whatever**  
**We will still be**  
**Friends Forever**  
**Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C**

Daniel sat there stirring his coffee with a stirrer as he looked to the two women across the table. He was glad to have his mom and sister there and he wondered if they could pull this off. He knew that this would stretch their budgets and could possibly bankrupt him, but he had faith in his girlfriend, he just hoped his family did. He prolonged the silence as he took a sip of his decaf coffee, because he had planned on crawling into bed with Betty, after this little meeting.

Alexis cleared her throat before she spoke, "So, what you are saying is you want to buy Dunne Publications?" She had her head tilted, the blonde locks cascading down her right shoulder as she gave him an inquisitive look. She wondered just what had got into her brother, never having seen him so smitten and willing to put his money on the line.

"Yes that is," he paused as he looked into his once-brother's eyes before he continued to speak again, "what I want to do. I want to show Betty that she can do anything. I know that she wants to run her own magazine someday and I'm giving her that chance that she needs."

"Yeah, Daniel but this isn't just one magazine! It's a while building for Pete's sake!" Alexis spoke, her hands flying into the air, causing them to get stares from the other patrons in the cafe.

Daniel rolled his eyes and knew just how dramatic Alex used to be and apparently he carried that into his Alexis persona, also. Their mother just sat back, cupping the cup of tea between her aged, hands and sipped at it. The cogs in her head were turning as she went over the financial pros and cons, the benefits, if there were any, of owning another Publication that was pretty well known. Her eyes were sunken in and she looked like hell, but she was here for her son and knew that she needed to break up the incessant bickering of the siblings; although it did remind her of the better times, the times when Bradford was around. How she had missed those days.

"Will you two be quiet?" She said, in a clipped and demanding tone, the only one that would get the two to stop bickering. "Now, Daniel," she spoke, her eyes looking at her youngest, "I know what you're wanting to do and this is going to put a strain on our money, but I think we can turn this around. I mean look at how established Dunne is, but it was getting a bit old. I think Betty will breath some fresh air into it, but what if it goes south? We could lose all our money, Mode is one of our top selling magazines, but it's the only one that is doing so well."

"I know, Mom but I think this would be a good career move. We have Mode in France, but I don't think one will work here in London, because there are already so many fashion magazines that it needs to be something inspiring. We're all looking for that one thing that will make us feel amazing about ourselves. That is why I believe it wont crash or crumble, Betty is a pretty sturdy woman in the fact that she will be a good boss."

He sipped his coffee as they all went back and forth, Alexis against it and Claire on the fence. She is still trying to grasp why he would want to do that, she knows that he wants to prove to Betty that she can do it and that he believed in her, but with everything that happened with Connor, she had a hard time believing in things anymore. She felt so weary and like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, she had to keep this company afloat and now Daniel wanted to add to that. Claire knew that he wanted the best, but what if she had to end up running it herself? She had her insert, Hot Flash and Meade on her shoulders. The two kids may have shares but she was the one running the show. Sometimes she wished that she could just shove it off on them, but then that would mean she would be retired and Claire Meade and retired don't go well together in the same sentence.

Finally she let out a sigh before she looked to Daniel and then to Alexis, "Okay, Daniel. We'll do it. On one condition, you and Betty will be the sole runners of the business. I don't think I can handle another company on my shoulder's. I am not getting any younger and I don't think they could take the burden and the roller coaster of emotions that it brings."

Daniel couldn't help but smile wide, "of course, mom and the money will be put back into the account. It's not like I wont pay you back for it, just think of it borrowing some money until we get it back on its feet. You don't know how much this means to me!"

He couldn't believe that his mother had finally said yes, although Alexis had put up a great argument against it and she almost had Claire. Daniel was about to admit defeat but now, now he could go home and put in his offer on the building and hopefully surprise Betty. The one that helped him through anything with her perky peptalks, he just couldn't believe how much they had been through. It took him so long to see that he was in love with her, always calling her for help. He remembered calling her to pick out his shirt, having a hard time and it was for a date too! He knew that wore her down and made her feel like crap, missing out on spending a holiday with her family. He was a wreck back then, but he grew and his mother had seen that. He believed that was the sole reason that she is giving him a chance. If he would have asked her this, way back before he met Betty, it would have been a firm no. Of course he would have to go through Bradford.

With the thought of his father in his head, he paid for their drinks and left a tip on the table, his hands in his coat's pockets, his mind running over memories of the man that had left them. Of course he had a hard time with his father and a lot of his memories weren't great, but he knew that Bradford had wanted the best for his family. Even if his son was now his daughter and he had pushed her away at first. His memories lasted him until he got back to Betty's flat and seen the tv flickering in the living room. He poked his head in and seen that Tyler had fallen asleep on the couch with Amanda wrapped up in his arms, he couldn't help but smile, the other couch occupied by Betty's sleeping body. Daniel couldn't believe that he had hated his half brother in the beginning. There were so many things that he had wished that he would take back but knew that he could only move forward, and that is what he will be doing.

He quietly tiptoed into the living room and picked up the remote, pressing the power button and shutting the television off. He loosened his tie and removed his jacket, moving over to the jacket tree and hanging up the garment, before he sits at the table and pulls the laptop to him. His fingers landed on the keys and wrote down his offer to the company and sent it in, his fingers on his chin as he gets an email from his mom for the account that the money would be taken out of. He knew that he would have to get the money out and that he would have to pay it, but right now he wants to get some sleep and be able to hold Betty within his arms. He would worry about if he had made the best offer on the building in the morning. Daniel shut the computer off and closed the lid of it, making his way to the bedroom, undoing the buttons on his shirt, before he had done this he had woken Tyler and Amanda, offering them the bedroom and now he lay beside Betty with his arms around her and his face nuzzled into her neck. He took in her scent, which smelt of her and fading perfume, everything making him smile as his eyes drifted closed, thinking about the future the both of them have.


End file.
